


What you need to be happy

by ChariteFanfiction



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fear, Love, M/M, Nature, Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariteFanfiction/pseuds/ChariteFanfiction
Summary: Just Martin and Otto spending some time together.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What you need to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> This small story came to my mind and I had to write it down immeadiately.  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading :)

“What? You have never slept in a hammock?” Otto asked a bit outraged as if it was unimaginable for him that Martin had never been camping. Of course, Otto knew that Martin had barely left Berlin, but it seemed like he couldn’t understand what it really meant. 

The last days had been a completely new experience for Martin, it nearly felt like an adventure. Maybe the most beautiful adventure in his previous life. Martin and Otto had gotten some days off and used them for visiting Otto’s mother in Allgäu. Martin really appreciated the rural atmosphere and the way Otto’s mother had welcomed both of them. She was a caring, cordial woman and it wasn’t hard to guess where Otto got his vitality from.

“No, I have never slept in a hammock before. Is there a problem?” Martin replied, an amused smile on his lips.

“A problem? You have never listened to rustling leaves while falling asleep? You have never looked at a peaceful sky full of stars just a few seconds before closing your eyes to sleep? Of course, it’s a problem! You don’t know what you have missed!” Otto laughed and his mother joined in. “Well, then I think you two should go camping tonight. I think Anni won’t mind if you take her hammock and sleeping bag.” Otto’s mother suggested with a warm smile.

Martin felt a bit uncomfortable when he saw the excitement on his boyfriend’s face. Martin was sure that he preferred a solid bed and not a piece of fabric which hung several inches above the safe ground, but he didn’t want to disappoint Otto. He looked so happy…

“I would really like to try it out.” Martin replied, trying to hide his doubts and Otto’s bright smile made him forget about his misgivings within a second. His heart started to beat faster like ever time, Otto looked at him like that. Only the expressions of love and joy were visible in those beautiful, bright blue eyes. Otto had him on toast, and he had to admit that he wasn’t even bothered by that. No, he trusted Otto more than anyone else in this world.

“Then come on, let’s prepare everything for tonight.” No sooner said than done.

In the evening, Martin found himself huddled against Otto, watching the small campfire in front of them. The cosy farmhouse, where Otto had grown up, was only several hundred meters away but it felt like they were far away from any semblance of civilisation, though.

“It’s a wonderful place.” Martin whispered quietly and really meant it, as long as he avoided the thought of having to sleep in a hammock soon, he enjoyed the moment. 

“This has always been my favourite one…”

Martin tried to imagine a younger Otto, running through the woods, laughing carefree… Martin couldn’t help but smile.

“But it is even more beautiful with you, darling.” Otto added affectionately, kissing Martin’s hair. The young nurse chuckled but didn’t comment on the other’s words. He never knew what to say to those small compliments, he loved them and wondered if he should do something like that for Otto as well. Martin had never been as eloquent as Otto was and he didn’t want to disgrace himself, so he kept silent. He hoped that he didn’t need words to show how much he loved his boyfriend…

The time flew by and it got quite cold. “We should go to sleep now.” Otto whispered into Martin’s hair. The slightly older man hummed approvingly but didn’t want to let go of Otto, though. The dying fire only provided a small amount of light and Martin knew that it wouldn’t take long until it was completely dark on the small clearing. There were hundreds of beautiful twinkling stars in the sky, so many he had never seen before at the same time, but he doubted that there would be enough light to find the hammocks without the fire. They really should go there now…

Fortunately, Otto had convinced him to put on his pyjama earlier, so they didn’t have to change their clothes in the cold air now. “Come on!” Otto grabbed Martin’s hand and gently dragged him behind.

“Good night, sweetheart!” The young doctor whispered when they arrived at Anni’s hammock which should be his bed for tonight. Fortunately, Otto’s hammock didn’t hang far away but Martin would definitely prefer sleeping directly beside his boyfriend…

“Sleep tight.” Martin replied a bit lost in thought, wondering how he could climb into the hammock the easiest.

“Otto… what do you do with your shoes? And where do you go in first, the sleeping bag or the hammock?” He added reluctantly, making Otto chuckle.

“Sorry, I just forget that you are a greenhorn in camping. Wait a second, I’ll show you.” Otto went over to his own hammock but came back just a few moments later and handed Martin a bag. “You can put your shoes in here if you want to… There was a time when Anni and I used to just leave our shoes on the ground but Anni found a slug in her shoes once.” Otto laughed. “I’ll never forget her disgusted expression.” It was still nearly impossible for Martin to imagine a younger Anni who went camping with her smaller brother… Though, Martin had to smile. The way Otto’s voice sounded was way too cute.

The cool night air made Martin shiver slightly and Otto seemed to notice. “Alright, I usually climb into the hammock first and then go into the sleeping bag. I think it’s the easiest way, but the decision is up to you.” Otto continued with explaining how he usually entered the hammock. It sounded quite easy, but when Martin tried to follow the instructions, he had to admit that it was far more complicated than he had expected. Some minutes and curses later, Martin had somehow managed to climb into the hammock. Otto had giggled the whole time through. “You could have helped me instead, huh!” Otto didn’t reply and just leaned in to kiss Martin gently. The nurse tried to kiss back but the hammock started to turn around when he moved towards Otto. A surprised sound left Martin’s mouth and he grabbed his beloved’s shoulders, making his boyfriend laugh again. 

“You don’t trust it.” Of course not! The construction was rickety as hell!

Otto got more serious again. “Are you sure that you don’t want to take off your prosthesis? I hate to see you limping worse than necessary.” 

“Don’t worry about my leg, Otto!” Martin replied and kissed him more carefully now but wasn’t so sure about his decision either. If he wears his prosthesis the whole night through his leg will take it amiss tomorrow, that was true… But just the idea of slugs in his wooden leg convinced him of not taking the prosthesis off.

“Good night, Otto. Have sweet dreams.”

Otto gave him a last gentle kiss on his lips and went to his own hammock. “Good night.” He replied quietly.

***

It took Martin hours to find some sleep. He couldn’t understand what Otto loved so much about this kind of ‘bed’. In his own opinion, hammocks were nothing else than uncomfortable…

It felt like he had slept only a few minutes when a loud noise woke him up. He winced horribly and cursed himself immediately, when he noticed his mistake. He fell to the ground with an astonished scream. Damn gravity.

“Oh Lord, I’m sorry, Martin, but we have to go now. A storm is brewing.” Otto explained concerned and helped Martin to stand up. “Are you okay?” “Yes.” Martin replied sleepily but the roiling thunder made some adrenaline pump through his veins and in the same moment, it started to rain hard. There was obviously no time to hesitate any longer. Martin fumbled for his glasses case and hurried to put his glasses on, but he hadn’t enough time for his shoes. Otto grabbed his hand and dragged him behind, not very gentle this time.

“Come on, Martin. Run!” The panic in Otto’s voice frightened Martin. Otto hated thunderstorms, they remembered him of the air raids and Martin could definitely understand him. Both things were extremely dangerous, especially if you were outside.

Martin tried to run as fast as possible, but still noticed that Otto had to reduce his speed so the nurse could keep up with him. Damn darkness. Damn uneven ground. Damn wooden leg! Martin used his anger and the knowledge about Otto’s fear to run even a bit faster. The minutes felt like hours but finally they arrived at their destination safely. 

Martin’s legs nearly collapsed underneath him when they came to a stop in the hallway and it took some time for them to catch their breaths again.

“I will never… blame my mother for not… locking the door… again.” Otto gasped and shivered heavily, so Martin hugged him tightly. Otto winced at the next thunderclap. 

“Everything is alright, darling.” Martin whispered and Otto exhaled shakily. “Come on, we should get dry clothes and then go to bed.”

Otto nodded and some minutes later, they lay in Otto’s bed, huddled against each other and both started to relax slowly. They were safe. They were together and that was everything, Martin needed to be happy.


End file.
